The Witch's New Year
by desi393
Summary: EPISODE 8 of the Next Generation. Halloween, Gods, Monsters and magic. Phobos has finally made his first move...It was worth the wait! A MUST READ. The ENTIRE "Halliwell" clan is under attack! Special "2 Hour Episode"!
1. Halloween

Episode 8

Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, some of the characters, some of the settings, none of the actors I see in my delusional little head playing those characters that are mine…sort of.

A/N I want to thank my loyal readers again as well as my reviewers. It may not mean much to you guys but just knowing that you all are there and enjoying my warped wee brain is almost enough to make me brave the torture chamber that is my desk chair…

**A/N Starting the rewrite. I think you'll all enjoy the newer version more…I was unhappy and dissatisfied with my first effort. Fortunately the story flowed so quickly for me that I could write it on automatic pilot; unfortunately, this led to me leaving out a lot of details that I intended to have. **

(X)

"Sweetie, are you feeling ok?" Phoebe asked her youngest in concern, putting her wrist against Peyton's forehead. "You don't feel warm…" The middle Charmed One knew there was something wrong with her daughter. Fortunately, for Phoebe, she was an empath who automatically felt other's emotions, unfortunately, this daughter was also an empath and seemed able to negate her mother's power!

Peyton pulled away from her mother, "Mom, I'm fine." Her voice spoke otherwise, but Phoebe couldn't get through Peyton's block!

Phoebe gave her daughter an I'm-not-buying-it look, she tapped her temple with her forefinger, "I'm an empath, remember?"

The housekeeper chose this moment to intervene. The Nymph had been with the family since Phoebe bought the house across the street from the manner. The Cooper family had tried human housekeepers but that never seemed to work. Although magic had been dormant for twenty years, Coop was a working Cupid who 'beat' instead of driving; which had led to many awkward explanations! They could have lived without a housekeeper but they were a "two income" couple. Phoebe was a well-known advice columnist and author but she lacked a little in the housekeeping and cooking department. The Nymph insisted on keeping with Phoebe's vegetarianism and kept the large house clean and full of gloriously growing plants! After an adjustment period, in which she'd had to grow accustomed to the "normal" clothes that Phoebe had insisted upon, she'd proven herself helpful and loyal many times over the years. Hers was a constant and calming presence in the household.

Phoebe turned her attention to the Nymph, "Demi, what do you need?"

The long haired Nymph replied, "I need the night off. I have to meet with my sisters and dance…"

"I remember, Demi. I told you weeks ago that you didn't have to come today, I'm surprised that you came?" Phoebe ended in a question.

Demi's answer was solemn, "I thought you might need me…for something. If I am needed my sisters would understand…" she trailed.

"No," Phoebe stated firmly, "Tonight you belong with your family. You take good care of mine but tonight is for you. Enjoy yourself," she smiled broadly at the Nymph.

Demi cast one last concerned look at the mother and daughter before her and then she faded away to join her sisters. The Nymphs had certain nights that they all got together to celebrate life and combine forces to energize the forest.

"How do you know whether you're good or not?" Peyton surprised her mother with the question.

"In general or specifically me?" Phoebe mused, still thinking of the Nymph's uncharacteristic behavior. Generally nothing kept her from her Sabbaths! She turned her focus to her daughter, "When we first got our powers, Piper was certain we were evil, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to deliver food to the church for the shelter they provide for. When she finally gathered the courage to go inside and didn't get struck by a bolt of lightning, she realized we were good. For Prue and Paige both it took a little longer. They BOTH yelled at me for 'turning' them into witches! Once they'd saved a few innocents they each realized that what we did was good and had far reaching consequences. For me, it took longer still. At first, I was thrilled by the idea of being 'special' I was seduced by the power and the feeling of superiority that went with it. You have to understand that before I said the spell that gave us our powers I was lost, I had no direction, no ambition, no 'vision' and suddenly, I didn't HAVE to, a purpose was gift wrapped and handed to me. As for evil, I'd been taken over by the Nexus, seduced by evil in a past life, married the Source in this one…" she gave a self deprecating laugh, "It's an easier question to answer than it seems. Do you want to be good?"

Peyton nodded her head.

"Then you are. Simple. Oh, we all have a little bad in us…keeps us from being too dull," she winked, "But true evil? Nah, evil is not in you, me, or anyone in our family. You may not always do the right thing but if your intentions are pure, so is your heart." She counseled wisely. She kissed her daughter's temple. Praying inside that her words would help her obviously troubled youngest. She felt powerless, for the first time, as a mother, and she didn't like it. She never wanted to fail her children.

"What about your heart?" Coop questioned as he entered the breakfast room and overheard this last. As a Cupid, he was in the heart business, so to speak.

Phoebe tilted her head back for her morning kiss, "We were speaking of pure hearts and where they lead us."

"Into churches, it seems," Peyton supplied with a wry grin.

"Not to mention marriage with a Cupid," Phoebe grinned. "See, I AM good." She stated smugly as though her piety had been in question.

(X)

"Back again, Discord?" Phobos asked the God.

She shrugged negligently, "I just want ringside seats for your newest plan."

"Actually, all the FAILED plans were yours," he reminded her. "This is my first act of aggression against the Charmed Ones and their progeny."

"Really?" She quizzed.

"The date with Chris where you left him to the mercy of my demons…yours…Harmony," he cocked his head, "Clever. The power switching time bomb nightmare…yours again."

"I was just warming up. Easing into things, you did say that they're not ready for you?" She laughed, "Then they damn sure aren't ready for me," she boasted. She made a pouting face, "You don't like that, do you?" she asked in a childish pout. Reverting to her normal voice, "It just eats you up that there are beings more powerful than you…like me. Even though," she wagged her finger in his face as his eyes blazed at her, "You like to remind me that I'm only a minor deity. Lucky you, none of the heavy hitters are too concerned with things on the earthly plane."

"Lucky you, there's plenty of people with a limited, mortal range of powers to play with. I imagine that you're not so boastful when you're the weakest in the room," he laughed, "**That** I would love to see. Poor minor Discord towing the line and being properly respectful of her betters…" He tsked, "You forget that I got my powers through my father."

"No, I just don't find demons as scary as others do," she yawned to emphasize her point.

"I meant the original power of the Source. Hades is no minor God but I made him back down."

"Centuries ago," she rolled her eyes at him. "He had to let you stay down here, no way he'd hear the end of it from Persephone for fathering a bastard while she was tending mummy's garden. Besides, you can die."

"My body can," he agreed, "But the power and the essence of me will always survive."

"But you have to share your body," she reminded him.

He grinned wickedly at her, "Well, now, that's why I thought you kept visiting." He lunged for her and grabbed her in a passionate kiss. He may be The Source Of All Evil but his body was human after all…

(X)

A/N I decided we'd do this episode, at least, with Discord; she's so much fun to write!

**New A/N I added the Nymph into Phoebe's household because I remember that I loved the little elf nanny from long ago. And Phoebe, who 'didn't know how to be a wife' might be the sister most likely to rely on 'help'. I have no idea who would play Demi- which is Greek for Earth Mother- but she's basically the "Alice" for the Cooper household; keeping things running while Phoebe is busy with deadlines or book tours. **


	2. Not MY Daughter

NOT MY DAUGHTER

"What are your plans for Halloween?" Paige asked Priscilla as they sat for their weekly luncheon. Priscilla had chosen a quiet little cafe, one where Phoebe had once ridden bareback, as well as naked, to prove a point to the management.

"I hadn't given it much thought. Why?" Priscilla asked as she raised her menu.

"My sisters and I are having a party; opening up the three houses. You should come." Paige invited earnestly.

"I don't know…" Priscilla demurred. She wasn't sure if being near the Empath was a good idea.

"Come on, you always do this. My sisters don't bite, you know?" Paige reminded her friend. "Every time I mention them you clam up, get skittish."

"I do not," Priscilla argued softly. If Paige only knew how much she wanted to be near the sisters! Much as she longed to retake her place in their hearts she was fearful that in doing so she'd doom them. She couldn't bear to lose them again…

Paige arched her brow questioningly, "You're not fooling anyone." Priscilla gave a guilty start. "You don't like them," Paige continued.

"No, Paige, that's not it." Priscilla searched for the right words, "I haven't had a friend in so long…I'm not sure I can handle more than one right now." Her heart hated her for her fears but her head remained stubborn and set on the course. She was a woman who was very much led by her head. She always considered her actions and the consequences. She almost made Parker bring them to a different city in this reality so as to avoid the temptation of the Charmed Ones but her heart had won that battle. She longed to be near them, but her head kept her there, near but ever distant.

Paige looked sympathetically at her friend, "Honey, I know what you went through before you moved here." Priscilla had long since confessed some aspects of her life to Paige as well as to Piper. "You're safe here," she grimaced, "well, saf**er** anyway. Won't you please come?"

Priscilla nodded albeit reluctantly. Her heart soared and her head yelled at her.

"Great!" Paige enthused, either not noticing or choosing to ignore Priscilla's reluctance.

(X)

"Hang that spider web a bit higher," Piper ordered, pointing to a spot on the foyer wall.

"Here?" Leo asked as he raised the decoration slightly.

"Just a little higher," Piper coaxed.

"Here?" Leo asked again.

"Perfect," Piper beamed.

Leo came down the ladder with a smile on his handsome face. Once he would have 'hovered' but he'd long ago clipped his wings for the freedom to be with Piper and to be a father to their children.

"What are you smiling about?" Piper grinned at her husband.

"You," he answered with a kiss, "You really love Halloween."

"Sure what's not to love? It's the best part of being a witch," she winked at her husband.

"Get a room," Melinda ordered her parents as she entered the foyer and witnessed their calf eyed display.

"We have a whole house," Piper reminded her daughter smartly. "You can help me frost the cupcakes."

"Great," Mel said without enthusiasm.

"What's with you today?" Leo asked his unusually despondent daughter.

"Nothing, why?" Mel asked back.

"You seem a little under the weather, honey," Piper frowned.

"Well, I'm fine. I wish people would leave me alone!" She slammed out of the house.

Piper exchanged looks with Leo, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Phoebe, Mel's been over there with Peyton more than she's been home this week."

"I wonder if that's what's wrong." Seeing Leo's puzzled look, she elaborated, "She's been spending a lot of time with Peyton…the girl who projects her moods."

"So you wonder if what's wrong with Mel is actually wrong with Peyton?" Leo asked.

"That's exactly what I wonder. Wyatt, Chris, Bree and Phoenix found her in the Underworld two weeks ago and she still hasn't 'fessed up to what she was doing there." Piper reminded her husband. She hated being kept in the dark when it came to protecting her family but she had to have faith that Phoebe would find out the problem.

"Well her mom's an Empath…" Leo pointed out, knowing that he had to have the same faith in Phoebe that Piper did. He loved his entire family and hoped that Phoebe could find out why Peyton was in the Underworld and what danger they would have to face because of it.

"And since I'm not it's _my_ kid that has the attitude problem?" Piper asked in a warning tone.

"Do we have more spider webs?" Leo quickly changed the subject.

(X)

**NEW A/N This chapter has been reworked, just minor additions.**


	3. Resurrection

RESURRECTION

A/N Just reread what I posted yesterday and I think I should maybe apologize. By giving a background myth to where the Source got his powers, and having a Goddess routinely pop up, I may be ruining the charm of Charmed for you. I hope not. It's true that I am trying to remain true to the original show but even though Charmed had White-Lighters, Elders and the Angel(s) of Destiny they shied away from higher beings…while hinting that they existed. Remember Piper trying to argue with the Angel over the death of Leo? The Angel told Piper that taking Leo so they would win the ultimate battle was her job. When Piper asked who the Angel of Destiny's boss was the Angel answered (paraphrasing) 'you don't wanna go THERE.' Now Wicca is very much an individual religion, you take what makes sense to you, but many wiccans are polytheists. For me the most interesting Pantheon has always been the Greek Gods, which is why I'm using them. Don't worry, I don't plan on changing (explaining) too many things about the original dynamics but it is necessary for me to explain Phobos/The Source in a more detailed way than Charmed ever did. (And I do remember Oh My Goddess, when Chris informed the Charmed Ones that 12 **humans** were given God-like powers and that was where the Greek Pantheon came from…um I'm thinking that they got God-like powers from Gods. Remember the Indian Gods who inhabited Piper and Leo? Well, in my little series the Greek Pantheon of Gods exist and they inhabited 12 humans at one point to confine the Titans.) Hope you can all bear with that little aspect of my series. Here Charmed shied away from religion and theology and I'm plowing right in while claiming to be true to the series *shakes head* sorry 'bout that.

**NEW A/N No one seems to mind my quirks so far so I'll continue telling the story my way, giving more information on the magickal/theological aspects, although it would be helpful if there were a true wiccan I could get info from out there? This chapter is done/reworked.**

(X)

Phobos sat on his throne with Discord beside him, in the spot usually held by the redheaded Seer. The Seer was very unhappy that Discord had been spending so much time…taking her place, she looked glumly on as Phobos raised his hand. She wished she had the power to keep Discord away and in her own realm, she'd been plotting a long time on how to become the Queen of the Underworld and Discord was ruining everything!

In front of Phobos appeared a familiar looking demon. His wavy hair and build made him look like an All-American, the thorns said otherwise. They came out of his entire body, as though he was some strange human/rose stem hybrid.

"You want revenge?" Phobos asked unnecessarily.

"Of course!" Jeremy nodded.

"I'll make this easy, kill any one of the Charmed Ones _or_ their children and you won't go back to whence you came after the 'witching hour'," Phobos declared. He had the power to do it and the grimoire to help. However, the Charmed Ones had already vanquished theses demons so he didn't have much faith that any ONE would accomplish the goal, but maybe en force? If any demon proved himself worthy of resurrection, Phobos would make it happen. If they were re-vanquished, he'd lost nothing.

Jeremy kneeled and bowed over his knee, "My liege." Phobos waved his hand and Jeremy disappeared topside. The vanquished warlock had never had the power to blink…

(X)

"Wyatt, are you and Bree going to the Halloween bash at the manors?" Chris asked.

Wyatt looked distracted, "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Shouldn't you formally introduce your girlfriend to Mom?"

Wyatt shrugged, "Yeah, I know. But, you know how overprotective Mom can be…"

"You're worried she'll flip?" Chris asked interest shone in his green eyes.

"To say the least. I mean, I'm pretty sure she _knows_, but I want her to be nice to Bree," Wyatt paused, "Who, by the way wants us to wear matching costumes tonight."

"Not…us?" Chris denied pointing between Wyatt and himself. He remembered those Halloweens when Piper had insisted the brothers match with a shudder.

"No," the blonde brother confirmed, "His and hers costumes. What's up with that?"

Chris shrugged, "I don't know. But you need a costume anyway; Mom _will_ flip if you don't dress up." Piper absolutely adored Halloween.

"Women," Wyatt muttered.

(X)

Phoebe stood alone in her home. Peyton and Melinda had headed out and Coop was at work. She stood, hands on her hips, staring at the ceiling and chewing her lip in indecision. Finally, making up her mind she called her new White-Lighter for the first time, "Marshall!"

She blinked in astonishment when he didn't immediately answer. Her astonishment turned to anger, "Marshall! Don't make me call you again!" Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she whispered, "Please," humbly.

Marshall orbed in with the familiar blue swirling bubbles of light, "You shouted?" He raised an eyebrow at the middle Charmed One, the first of his new charges to voluntarily ask him for help. Maybe he was, finally, making headway!

Suddenly nervous, she stammered, "Yeah…I…um…could use your help."

Abandoning his admonishing demeanor, he let the kindness show on his face, even though his words were still less than Angelic, "About damn time!"

(X)

Phobos had an array of demons in front of him. All had been vanquished, all wanted revenge and the chance to have their lives back. Javna stood next to the Spider Demoness and they were behind the Hive. Grimlocks, Collectors, Genie's army, Chameleon demons, Invisible Demons, Libris, Dark-Lighters, Aames, Nick, Cryto and Drazi were somewhat dazed to be standing alive again. Barbas and Shax stood near Tempus, disdain for their fellow demons evident on their faces.

Phobos spoke to the room at large, "I decided to wait until you were all gathered to make my offer, I hate repeating myself." His powerful voice raised and boomed throughout the room, "Any of you who kill a Charmed witch or one of their children will remain after the witching hour has passed. If you don't…" he shot a negative energy ball at a hive demon, "They're expendable," he said in an aside to Discord as the vanquished demon became two more, "And they do that multiplying trick." Louder again, facing the room, "Any questions?"

A Dark-Lighter raised his hand. Phobos vanquished him with an irate look, "Any _more _questions?" The demon horde fell instantly silent.

The demons all shimmered away, intent on proving themselves.

Once they were alone, save for the Seer, Discord asked, "That wasn't ALL the demons ever vanquished by the sisters?"

"No." Phobos explained, "I don't want the Triad back, they were vanquished too many times and they're egotistical bastards…"

"And the Seer, the one who helped Cole become the Source?" The Seer asked.

Phobos' eyes shot fire, his face impassive, his jaw set firmly, "I will NEVER release her! That usurping bitch can rot in nothingness!"

The younger Seer bowed her head, "I'm sorry, My Lord. I should have realized…"

"Seems like you didn't release ANY demon who could pose a threat to YOU, Phobos," Discord said, her eyes dancing. "Are you frightened that your hold is tenuous?" She teased, unlike The Seer, Discord could say whatever she liked, no matter how powerful The Source he could never kill HER. "I noticed the absence of The Giant and Zankou."

"I caged the Giant once," Ohobos reminded softly, dangerously, "And Zankou, are you kidding me? I hate that guy! The only reason the Charmed Ones vanquished him is because the demons here were idiots without a leader. No, Zankou will never be released because he never should have been released from the prison I CONFINED HIM IN; when I had much less power, I might add. My rule here is safe, Discord. Tell me Goddess, where are YOU in the hierarchy of your realm?"

Discord shot one fury filled glare at Phobos for the reminder before she White-Flashed away in ire. Phobos couldn't kill her but he COULD annoy her mightily!

The red-haired Seer smiled smugly.

**A/N I had to add to Phobos' scene. I'm completely in love with his character! Is there something weird about me that I can write the 'bad guys' with more enthusiasm than the 'good guys'? You don't have to answer that but it would be nice to review….**


	4. First Wave

Chapter 4

First Wave

A/N While I have the day off, and my daughter's help, I think I'll try to write as much as I can…maybe even finish the episode, but no promises.

**NEW A/N ditto**

(X)

Chris was in the storage room at P3 searching for more Halloween decorations, mumbling to himself. "Every year, she freaks about Halloween…'need more decorations, Chris'…'help frost the cupcakes, Chris'…'why don't you dress up as the cop this year, Chris'… 'it's Wyatt's turn to be the robber, Chris'…aha, found 'em." He pulled the box away from the wall. He stopped and looked around; he had the sudden discomforting feeling like he was being watched. When he didn't see anything or anyone else in the room with him he shrugged and elbowed the door open taking his box of decorations with him.

A large spider sat in the spot recently vacated by the box; it shimmered and grew. The pale Spider demon was hungry and she remembered the deliciousness of this witch…he was her final meal, which she'd never finished. "I was always taught to clean my plate…" she followed Chris into the deserted club.

(X)

Phoenix Cooper left her studio and headed up the stairs to the apartment she shared with her sister Psyche. She showered and changed into her costume. Other women use Halloween as an excuse to dress as scantily as possible, not Phoenix. She had chosen the costume of a ninja. The black ensemble covered everything, even half of her face. She chuckled as she looked at her reflection. Her laughter turned into a gasp as she spotted an intruder in the mirror. Swirling, she saw a demon with glowing eyes and sparse hair on his veiny skull. The demon was covered in age spots. As he locked eyes with Phoenix she was pulled magnetically towards him.

(X)

Psyche Cooper parked her car outside the studio/apartment building where she and her sister lived and worked. 'Great,' she thought, 'I'm running late,' a sudden noise startled her and the petite witch gazed around, searching for the source of the noise. Satisfied that it was nothing she turned to open the door that led to the apartment stairs and walked right into a man.

"Excuse me," she said, backing up. The man was handsome but she'd heard enough stories growing up that attractiveness didn't make her less wary. She had vowed as a teen, never to date a demon or a warlock, she would not be like the rest of her family! Besides, she'd found her soul mate ten years ago and this guy, while attractive, was no match for Aiden.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just here to take your power and kill you. Nothing personal."

(X)

Paige looked around her home, satisfied that the decorations were in place and happy with the refreshments; delivered half an hour ago, courtesy of Angel's. She happily anticipated the night's festivities. Sharing her best friend with her sisters. She couldn't explain the pull and instant bond that had sprung between herself and Priscilla; she shrugged and accepted it. Paige always had room in her heart for more love. An only child growing up in her adoptive household she'd always longed for siblings, but her parents were unable, which is why she got lucky and ended up with them. They had loved her to distraction and didn't feel the need for more children, Paige had affectively filled a void for them. Paige remembered the old saying 'friends are the family we choose' and agreed wholeheartedly, Priscilla was like a sister to her and even though she had a lot more people to love now the once sibling-starved Paige was thrilled to add to her 'family'.

Unseen to the youngest Charmed One was the demon of fear, Barbas. He stood behind her right ear holding his hand in front of his face as if reading it.

The doorbell rang.

Paige opened the door and was surprised to see a policeman on her porch.

"Paige Mitchell?" He asked compassion shone from his gaze.

"Yes. Can I help you?" She queried with a politely confused smile.

"Ma'am, there's been an accident."

Paige's smile vanished. She barely heard the policeman tell her that Henry and the kids had been killed in a car accident. Her mind went numb. Her mind flashed to that day…the day a car accident had taken her adoptive parents from her; the day that had changed her life so profoundly. She realized that the officer was asking her something…saying something; she tried to pay attention.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" He repeated, "You shouldn't be alone right now…"

His concerned voice trailed away as she shut the door. Dazedly she turned back into the house. She tried to walk into her parlor but her legs refused to work, she stumbled, fell. Her body as numb as her mind, she didn't feel the pain; only an eerie calmness and acceptance of the fact that her legs no longer worked. She looked down, bemusedly, at her top; it was getting wet. "Funny, it can't rain inside," she said aloud. She reached up and touched her cheeks, "I'm crying," She said, "That explains it." Her voice broke and she buried her head in her hands as the sobs shook her slender body.

(X)

"Now what can I do to help?" Marshall asked Phoebe in concern. He knew that it had to be important for this independent witch to ask him for aid.

Phoebe sighed, "I don't know. All I know is that something is wrong with my daughter and she won't tell me what." She wiped her face tiredly, "It may not even be magical. I just don't know." She paced energetically back and forth. "I mean, she goes to the Underworld," she spins and walks in the other direction, Marshall's eyes following her movements almost as though he's watching a tennis match. "She meets the Source of All Evil," she spins again. "She refuses to tell me what happened, but something did. I need to know what."

Marshall stood in her way and held her shoulders in his hands, effectively immobilizing the agitated mother. "Maybe she just needs time, Phoebe. Phobos can be very intimidating." He looked as though he wanted to add something and gave a small shake of his head, "Just give her time."

"Truth spell!" Phoebe suddenly yelled, "A truth spell would work…how could I forget? She'll open up," seeing Marshall's frown, Phoebe snapped, "What?"

"Remember the spell on babies in the Book? 'Sometimes babies just need to cry'," he reminded Phoebe who looked at him impatiently, "Sometimes, people need to work through their own issues, sometimes people need time."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're talking about more than Peyton, here?" Phoebe asked perceptively.

(X)

Melinda Halliwell hurried away from her last class. She had an hour to shower, change and be prepared to party. She was not in the mood. She was a smart girl and knew that the mood wasn't actually hers. She'd been spending a lot of time with her cousin Peyton. Peyton, the baby of the family, needed help. So far she hadn't told Melinda much. The only thing that Mel had managed to get out of her reticent cousin was that she was afraid that she could possibly be evil. When Melinda prodded to know why, Peyton clammed up and refused to divulge any further information. Peyton had also been maddeningly close mouthed about her trip to the Underworld. The entire family was worried about Peyton, but no one was having any luck getting her to open up! 'On second thought,' Melinda mused, 'maybe _some _of the mood is mine!'

As she walked towards her father's car, she'd totaled hers months ago and her parents refused to buy her a new one, she passed a policeman. The tall, blonde cop turned to her.

"Miss Halliwell?"

"Yes?" Melinda answered with a question, 'now what?' she thought to herself, getting crankier. "Can I help you with something?" She asked in confusion.

"Sure, you can help me…you can't breathe," he started, Mel gasped for breath. "Your blood is starting to boil…"

Mel sat heavily on the sidewalk, unable to breathe; her last conscious thought was a plea for Marshall to help her.

(X)


	5. Help!

Chapter 5

HELP!

Chris set his box down and called his mother.

Piper answered the videophone in the manor and saw Chris on screen. "Oh thank goodness. Tell me you found them."

"Relax, I've found the decorations…why you need more spider webs, I have no idea…" Chris grumbled.

Piper's eyes grew round, "Chris! Behind you!"

Chris spun and faced the Spider demon. "Didn't we vanquish you?" He asked in confusion. She'd actually been stepped on by an ogre when she was in her spider form.

(X)

Samantha and Victoria Mitchell had orbed into their room together.

"Mom won't be happy that we orbed," Sam reminded her sister unnecessarily as they started to change into their costumes.

"She'd have been even less happy if we were late," Vic replied. "Now she'll just get a pleasant surprise…"

Paige wasn't quite as rebellious as her sisters, probably because as a White-Lighter she still had plenty of dealings with the Elders. Since the Elders had stripped the orbing power from children as well as Piper's, she felt that Sam and Vic finding a way around the ban was wrong.

A hate demon stood in the yard looking up at the window the twin witches were silhouetted in. He waited for his moment.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Pleasant surprise?" Samantha echoed. "Sure since it's a holiday and all I'm sure mom won't mind us breaking the rules," she added sarcastically.

"Would you chill, Icy?" Victoria said condescendingly. "She probably won't even notice. Besides, allowed or not, it's a power we have and one we need to practice; it could come in handy someday."

Sam grumbled, "As long as we're not grounded 'til that day comes…"

The Hate-demon waved his hand and two red orbs sped into the sisters whose argument immediately escalated.

(X)

Phoenix looked at the demon tiredly. "We can do this all day, but I have places to go," she informed him. Her face grew old, grew young again. "You're not bored yet?"

(X)

"It's either feast or famine with you people isn't it?" Marshall said enigmatically to Phoebe as he orbed out of her house.

(X)

Knowing the demon was too fast for him and that he'd need a potion, Chris went invisible and fled P3, leaving the box of decorations behind. He was thankful that he was, at least, immune to her conversive scratches!

(X)

Piper ran quickly to Paige's house; her thoughts racing. "Spider demon? We did vanquish her." Paige had a stockpile of potions. She hurried in the door to find her sister slumped against the wall sobbing as though her heart were breaking. "Paige! Honey, what's wrong?"

Paige lifted her tear stained face to Piper, "They're gone. They're all gone, Piper."

"Who's gone, Sweetie?" Piper asked, fearing the worst.

"Henry, the kids…car accident. I think I'm going crazy, Piper, I can still hear them."

Just then Samantha and Victoria walked downstairs still bickering. Samantha costumed as an angel while her twin was the devil. The two argued as though they were truly that opposed to each other!

Piper looked at her nieces then at her sister, "Paige, snap out of it!" She commanded in her no-nonsense tone. "Your daughters are right there…hey…what the hell are you two doing?!" She aimed this last at her nieces as she saw them start to use their powers against each other. As Sam froze Vic, in the more literal sense than Piper's own freezing ability and Vic melted the ice encasing her with a concussive blast of heat, Piper's patience snapped. "Are you two out of your minds?" The heat went out of the twins, who stared at each other aghast.

"What were we even fighting about?" Samantha asked her twin fearfully.

"Forget that now," Piper commanded, "I need help with your mom!"


	6. Second Wave

Chapter 6

Second Wave

Phoebe looked around her suddenly empty house. She gasped as she saw Barbas. "How many times do we have to vanquish you?"

"How do you vanquish fear?" Barbas asked rhetorically. "Not afraid of elevators anymore…losing sisters isn't too scary, you've survived…you're no longer afraid of being evil…hmmm…you are getting tougher."

"I'm not afraid of you, Barbas!" Phoebe spat out boastfully.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast." He ran his hand down the side of her face, palm side facing him. What he read in his palm made him smile, "Now you fear having an evil child…oh you've almost made this too easy," he mocked, his evil grin wide.

(X)

Henry Jr. left the campus bookstore wearing his Halloween costume. He got quite a few laughs. He was dressed as a horseshoe shaped magnet with baby chicks attached; a chick magnet! He and his friends had tried to purposely make their costumes as cheesy as possible. There were only so many Halloweens you could dress up as Dracula!

The Grimlock peered at the young man; his white face and black eyes easily blending in on this particular night. It watched in fascination as the glowing aura swirled around his prey, indicating that this was a witch of extreme goodness.

(X)

Parker was almost finished for the day. 415 wanted to run pictures of the ritzy Halloween bash that was being held for charity. The party would last until dawn but Parker would be finished hours earlier. His early night was for two reasons; the first was his deadline the second was that his editor didn't want a bunch of drunken pictures associated with this charity. Parker shrugged, it was all the same to him. He packed up his gear and started loading it into his car's trunk, he'd already sent the photos on via email.

Suddenly the man felt a blow come from nowhere. He staggered back and wiped his bleeding nose. Blindly he looked about for his assailant.

(X)

"Come on, Chris. I've been waiting forever," Wyatt called as he heard the front door to the loft crash open. Muttering about tardy, overdramatic arrivals he entered the great room and froze as he saw the demon there. This demon had been described in great detail to each of the Charmed Ones' children he was unmistakable. His long greasy stringy gray hair, the billowing robe of gray, the sallow gray face, the energy ball he conjured in his hands…

Wyatt froze as he faced Shax, long since vanquished assassin for the Source, the killer of Aunt Prue.

(X)

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just here to take your power and kill you. Nothing personal."

"Really?" Psyche asked. "I don't think so." She phased through the still unopened door and away from the demon. Racing up the stairs and into her apartment, she was amazed to see her sister's face, growing old, growing young and always bored. "What the hell?" She saw the demon Javna and avoided eye contact. She grabbed her sister's hand hoping that the power of the two would be enough, "Evil eyes, look unto thee

May they soon extinguished be

Bend thy will to the power of we

Eye of Earth

Evil and Accursed." The sisters' entwined hand bore the eye that vanquished the demon.

"How'd you know that?" Phoenix asked her sister with admiration.

"You've got the body, I've got the brains," she shrugged with a wink.

"Let's go to the manor," Phoenix suggested.

Just then the door to their apartment started to be hammered in. "Yeah, about that…" Psyche started.

(X)

Marshall orbed to Melinda and saw his young charge near death. He grabbed her quickly and orbed them both away from the police officer.

(X)

"Paige, your daughters are right here!" Piper cried exasperatedly.

Finally she seemed to have broken through her sister's funk!

"Samantha, Victoria?" Paige asked tearfully.

"We're here mom," Sam assured her mother while Vic looked on worriedly.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"A cop was at the door, he told me they were all dead," Paige said still half dazed as she held her daughters' hands. "What's going on, Piper?"

"Barbas," Piper gritted through clenched teeth.

(X)

Peyton entered her home, "Mom, all they had was this stupid cheerleader outfit. I don't know why we have to dress up for Halloween…" she turned into the parlor, "Who are you?" She asked the man, noting her mother's absent stare.

"Oh you are sweet, aren't you?" Barbas asked reading his palm, "And perfect!" He grinned broadly, "Your greatest fear is being evil," he looked at her thoughtfully, "I wonder why that is," he mused.


	7. More Help

Chapter 7

More Help

(X)

Chris ran into the manor, shouting for his mother. Nonplussed when he saw that the house was empty he hurried to the attic.

(X)

Since Parker couldn't see his assailant, he closed his eyes and tried to sense him. When all this produced was more random punches to his face from different angles he spun into a portal and away from his attacker.

(X)

Wyatt thought frantically. "Evil wind that blows

That which forms below

No longer will you dwell

Death takes you with this spell." He saw that Shax was hurt by the spell's recitation.

Unfortunately Shax wasn't hurt enough. Wyatt looked around frantically hoping to find an escape route. This demon was too powerful for Wyatt to face alone! He desperately needed to get to the manor.

Suddenly he was in the manor!

Wyatt looked around in confusion. "What the hell? Mom, Dad, Mel?" He called.

"Wyatt," came Chris' voice, "In the kitchen."

"Chris…kitchen?" Said Wyatt and then he was in the kitchen standing near Chris who was brewing a potion.

"Wy? How'd you get here?"

"I have no idea."

(X)

"Who is that?" Phoenix asked with a nod towards the door, which was rattling in its frame.

"Someone who wants our powers and to kill us," Psyche answered, dressed inharmoniously to the situation as a fifties houewife.

"Oh, good, I was worried we might be in trouble!" Phoenix sniped.

"Relax," Psyche advised, "I think I can get us out of here…you cool with a fourteen foot drop?"

"Whatever," came Phoenix's reply.

Psyche grabbed her sister's hand and tried to phase them both, she concentrated and the Cooper sisters started to fall through the floor.

(X)

Marshall orbed Melinda onto the couch in the parlor of her home. "Anybody home?" He called out.

He then placed his hands over her heart and they glowed the healing glow.

Wyatt and Chris hurried out of the kitchen. "Mel? What happened?" Wyatt directed his question to the White-Lighter.

"She called for me, I don't know. She was barely breathing and there was a cop over her."

Piper entered at this point, the elder witch was beyond furious. She gaped at her daughter on the couch and hurried over. "What happened?"

"My blood was boiling," Mel cringed, "He was _not _a cop."

"Cop who makes your blood boil?" Piper confirmed, "That's Nicholas." She threw up her hands in exasperation, "Vanquished spider demons, vanquished Nick… it's like none of our spells took," her voice shook with fury, "You," she pointed at Marshall, "Get your ass up there," she glared at the ceiling, "and find out what your bosses know." She looked at Chris, "I went to Paige's, she keeps a lot of potions on hand; I figured she'd have one to vanquish the spider bitch but found her a sobbing mess because Barbas is screwing with her head. The twins are…were at each other's throats. I don't like this. Go check on Phoebe." She ordered her sons, having no intention of leaving Mel's side.

"Mom, aside from those demons…" Wyatt began slowly, dreading this revelation more than he'd ever dreaded anything.

"Do I want to know?" She gazed at her son, "Of course I need to," she sighed heavily, stealing herself for the response, "tell me who else has been magically resurrected."

"Shax."

(X)

Phobos felt a sudden sensation of lightness and closed his eyes, when he opened his eyes he immediately knew that something was wrong. For the first time in his life Phobos was utterly and completely alone.

(X)

Wyatt and Chris used Wyatt's newest power to go to Phoebe's house. They figured since all hell was breaking loose that they needed to save time. When they arrived they found Phoebe facing Peyton, begging.

"Honey, please, this isn't you. You're not bad."

Peyton ignored her mother's words. As she advanced she conjured a negative energy ball.

Barbas had remained unseen in the corner avidly watching the scene unfold; he stepped between the two brothers. Reading the palm nearest Wyatt, he grinned, "What is it with this family and their fear of being evil?" Passing his palm near Chris, he read. "Your greatest fear is failing your brother. It must be my lucky day, I just keep getting two witches with one fear."

Chris watched in dismay as Wyatt's short golden hair turned darker and grew longer, the once familiar goatee on Wyatt's chin. "Wyatt?"

Wyatt turned to Peyton, "You ready to leave?"

"Finally. Someone in this family has some sense," she bit out, shooting daggers of hate from her eyes towards her mother.

Wyatt held his arm out to his youngest cousin and again used his newest power. The two disappeared, leaving behind a shocked Phoebe and equally shocked Chris.

Chris breathed deeply, "Shi…"

(X)


	8. Cosmic Taxi

COSMIC TAXI

Henry Jr.'s cell phone rang; he fumbled around the pocket of his ridiculous costume and fished it out, flicking it open with one hand. "Hello."

His mother's face flashed on his screen, "Oh, honey, I'm so glad that you're okay. I need you to go somewhere alone."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me questions right now, young man; just do as you're told!" Paige answered.

H.J. was worried, his mother never sounded this frantic. He ducked behind a building, "Alright, Mom. It's all lonely in this alley…"

He turned around and saw that he was not alone. The Grimlock had followed him. He felt his vision blur.

"Wall!" screamed Paige as she orbed in. The Grimlock flew against the brick exterior of the building and fell to his knees. Paige advanced on him. "Tonight has been a **really** bad night for me," she started in a warning voice, "Pipe!" she called, the pipe in question blue orbed itself into the Grimlock's chest. "Don't say I didn't warn you…" she taunted as he was vanquished into the ether.

"Mom?" Henry looked at his mother, he'd never really seen her 'at work' before. All the Charmed sisters preferred to protect their children. Seeing the look on her face he hurried over and hugged his overwrought mom.

"Thanks, honey," she sniffed, "I needed that."

"What's going on?"

"It's Halloween," she said simply as though it explained everything. "Every demon we ever vanquished seems to be back. Peyton and Wyatt are evil…because of Barbas," she explained hurriedly, "And Shax is loose. I didn't want you alone. I want to get you back home. We need to come up with a plan."

"W…we?" he asked, remembering his last big plan and its abysmal repercussions.

"Yes, we," she said impatiently, "The whole family…well those of us who aren't evil or possessed or…"

"Let's go!" H.J. demanded, thrilled to be working with his mom and aunts instead of being protected by them as usual.

Paige wasted no time. She orbed them home.

(X)

The Cooper sisters phased through the floor and started to drop. Phoenix maneuvered so that she would take the hardest of the landing. "Ouch!"

"What did you do that for?" Psyche asked testily, scrambling off of her sister.

"Can your leg heal itself from a fourteen foot drop?" Phoenix asked as she tried to stand on her broken leg.

"Oh, sorry." Psyche looked horror stricken.

"Don't worry about it." Phoenix started a countdown under her breath, as she reached the count of one her leg straightened and she tested it by putting her weight on it. "Let's get to the manor," she said grimly.

"Aunt Paige! Marshall!" called Psyche, she shrugged as her sister gave her a questioning look, "What? We're in a hurry. Do you think we've been the only members of our family targeted tonight?"

"You really are the brains," Phoenix complimented her sister as Marshall orbed in.

"Cosmic taxi at your service," he said dryly.

"Home, James," Psyche commanded.

"James?" He questioned.

"In the movies all the chauffeurs are named James, you ever notice?" She asked by way of explanation.

He gave a grimace of disgust, "No, I never really noticed, but thanks for pointing it out…" as he orbed the sisters to the manor.

(X)

Barbas looked at Priscilla Bennett with a malicious smile, "Hello Prudence," he told the mesmerized witch, "I have so longed to see _you _again."

(X)

A/N I had to put that "James" in there, I couldn't resist…seeing as how I think Marshall should be played by James Marsters and all. I have had a dialogue with phalon23 and have decided to start to use pop culture / ironic references in my episodes. The way I described it to phalon was that maybe in a scene Marshall is walking down the street and passes David Boreanaz (his old nemesis and partner from Buffy/Angel) or maybe Pacey and Dawson are having coffee in the coffee shop when our boys go for their brew. Cameos, it may be hard to do in written form but I'll try to do my best… tell me if you like it. I'm going to try to use only wb shows/actors/theme songs as cameos and such.


	9. Failure

Chapter 8

Failure

(X)

Priscilla Bennett watched in horror as her sisters entered her home, full of fury.

Piper spoke first, glaring at her eldest sister, "I used to need you Prue. Used to think you were the best of us. But you're not!"

"We were better off without you," Phoebe added just as hostile as Piper.

"How dare you come here!" Paige screamed, "How dare you lie to me and pretend to be my friend!"

"Please," Prue started tremulously, "I never meant to lie or hurt anyone…"

"Too late, Prudence!" Piper snapped, "Everyone you love dies!"

Just then demons burst into Priscilla's house. She watched, frozen in horror as an energy ball took Piper. She knew from the way Piper landed that her sister was dead, again; still unable to move, she watched helplessly as the demons killed her remaining sisters.

In the rubble of her home with the dead bodies of her sisters surrounding her, Prue heard her husband and sons return home. She tried to scream a warning, but her vocal cords were frozen in fear. She watched in numb horror as the demons turned to her sons and husband.

Andy was no match for the demon attack and died quickly, but not before he told his wife, "I knew you'd be the death of me. Why couldn't you have left me alone?"

Tears streamed from her blue eyes as her sons were just as efficiently dispatched. The demons, deeming Prue an unworthy kill leave her to her shattered life. Alone with the dead, she finally finds her voice, "Marshall!"

Her white lighter orbs in and looks around. The gaze he turns to Prue is filled with disgust, "You can't do anything right! I helped you get a new life, but you managed to ruin this one too!" Disgust thickened his voice.

"Please, help me," she begged taking his hand in both of hers. She stared at him imploringly.

"No one can help you, Prue. You don't deserve it." Coldly he tore his hand from her grip and orbed away, leaving her again with the bodies of the people she'd loved the most. The people she always failed.

(X)

A/N Thanks so much phalon23, you and hypercaz both make me appear more popular than I am. (although the hypester hasn't been around for this episode…) Thank you to all my faithful readers, sorry about the sporadic posting. Now this is why I haven't written any of my original stories, I want to go back and edit the crap outta the episodes I have posted plus add scenes…It sucks being obsessive/compulsive…I promise I will finish the series before I do my rework…but I may add an A/N before "au Prue" so that people don't read spoilers unless they want to….sorry Hypercaz.


	10. Inner Demons

INNER DEMONS

(X)

Parker's portal opened into his mother's new rental house. He found his mother at the dining room table searching frantically through the Book of Shadows while tears ran down her face.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked and then became puzzled when she gave no indication that she heard him. "Mom," he called louder snapping his fingers in her face to get her attention. He watched as her eyes focused on him.

"Parker?" She cried tremulously, jumping up and enveloping her son in a fierce hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

Priscilla shook her head as her vision cleared. The demolished house again restored and the dead bodies no longer evident. Suddenly she remembered, "Barbas!"

"Barbas was here?" Parker gasped.

His mother nodded, "It's worse than that…he knows."

She had no need to go into details. Priscilla Bennett had only one secret she was afraid the world would discover.

"Mom," Parker started hesitantly, "Would it be so bad for your sisters to know that you're really Prue and that you're under a glamour? I mean they all know that you…we came from an alternate reality. I bet somewhere in the backs of their minds they're hoping you are Prue." He remembered when Chris had told him that as soon as he'd found out that Priscilla Bennett was under a glamour he'd had a flicker of hope… If Chris had, why not Piper, Phoebe or Paige? Even if the thought hadn't entered their minds, Parker knew enough about the family now to know that they would accept them all as the family they were.

"I know that it would be a good thing to tell them, Parker. It's just…I failed them all in my reality; I don't want that bad luck following me here. Besides, now I worry that I've waited too long and they will be more angry than happy. I've been lying…."

"And that's what Barbas used against you?" He asked, his concerned eyes searching hers. "Mom, you have to stop giving him that ammunition to use against you. You know that it doesn't matter what reality you're in, your sisters love you."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm just not ready yet.

"If you won't tell them who you are, can we at least help them?" Parker asked his mother.

Priscilla looked at her eldest in confusion.

"I was attacked by an invisible demon, you were attacked by Barbas…who knows who you are. Don't you think there could be a connection?"

"You think everyone's under attack; the whole family?" She asked fearing it was true.

Parker nodded, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes as usual, he flicked his hair back impatiently, "You always said that Halloween was the night when the veils thinned, when magic was at its most potent, evil at its most vile…"

"The human world at its most vulnerable," Priscilla concluded. "If I was attacked by a demon who knows that I'm a Charmed One…"

"Then it makes sense that your sisters have been attacked too," Parker finished for his mom, inspiring her to move.

"Call your brothers, have them meet us at the manor," Priscilla looked uncertain for a moment, "Parker, tonight is a night for battles not… the truth."

He nodded his reluctant acceptance, wishing his mother felt otherwise.


	11. Pain

PAIN

Wyatt had used his new ability to teleport Peyton and himself to the Underworld.

"Why here?" Peyton asked her cousin.

"Why not?" Was Wyatt's cold answer.

She shrugged, "Are we taking over?"

"Absolutely," he grinned a wicked grin.

"I see one thing wrong with that scenario," a demon informed the would be usurpers.

"And that is?" Peyton inquired unconcerned.

"We have a ruler!" As he spoke this last, more members of the hive appeared near him, until Wyatt and Peyton were surrounded.

Wyatt looked with mock confusion at Peyton, "Do they mean The Source of all Evil?" He grinned again.

"Can't be too powerful if he needs demons like this to protect him," Peyton said daringly.

As she predicted, the horde attacked. For each demon she and Wyatt dispatched two took their place. Wyatt paused, trying to come up with a plan.

"Are you giving up?" Peyton asked her eldest cousin in astonishment. As she was distracted by this question the Hive King shot a negative energy bolt at her.

"No!" Phobos screamed as he entered the room, freezing the entire hive, the energy ball and Wyatt. Even without the power of the Source within him he had faster instincts than Peyton those instincts saved her life.

"That is a neat trick!" Peyton complimented Phobos. "How does it work? I thought you only froze good witches…" she let her question trail.

"No, usually anyone who isn't me freezes," he explained warily, eyeing the young witch. Those Spartan-like instincts were warning him that he had a battle ahead.

"So, good…evil…that doesn't matter with your power?" she asked again for clarification.

"No, it doesn't matter. How is it that you are immune, now?"

"Now?" she mocked, "I was immune before. 'Thank you for playing with me, Peyton'." She recited his words back to him. Words he'd uttered when he was sure she couldn't possibly hear.

Tonight was a night for firsts, Phobos was taken aback.

(X)

"Here," Piper said handing out potions to the family members assembled in her home, "this one is for the spider demon…"

"She's fast," Chris counseled, "So be careful if you face her."

"We can't use powers against Nick. He may be able to take them…" Phoebe trailed off distracted with worry for her youngest. Piper gave her sister's arm a squeeze.

"We'll get them back, Pheebs," she assured her sister, "This potion is for Nick, just in case, do not use your powers on him, we have too many demons to face to chance someone being powerless," her eyes rested on Henry Jr, the only member of the Halliwell/Mitchell/Cooper tribe to have no known powers, "Sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, Aunt Piper. Maybe I should face this Nick?" He suggested, "I don't have any powers he could take." He tried to hide his embarrassment behind male bravado.

"Nope, you'll leave Nick to me," Phoenix said, vengeance in her heart, "He owes us pain. And I think I know how to get it from him."

"Don't be too rash," Mel told her cousin quietly, "I only hurt for a few minutes. Stay focused."

"What are we going to do about Peyton and Wyatt?" Marshall asked the question to the room at large. "I mean, Shax and co is no laughing matter but having those two join forces with the demons just shot our chances of everyone surviving all to hell."

"What are you afraid of?" Priscilla scoffed as she entered the house via Parker and his portal, "You're already dead."

"I know, pet," he gave her a look of admiring encouragement, "Glad to see the cavalry has arrived, Pr…iscilla." He hurried on, "I was just concerned about my oh so numerous mortal charges."

"Aunt Piper, what are these other potions?" Samantha asked.

Piper smiled grimly, "Just make sure you've got a good arm and keep your distance of those babies."


	12. Torment

TORMENT

As he staggered slightly back the Underworld unfroze. Peyton quickly looked at the negative energy ball still headed at her, her eyes flared black and it disintegrated into nothing. Looking from hive member to hive member she extinguished their lives with a look, finally, she faced the Hive King and watched impassively as he was consumed by the flames of her power.

Wyatt watched all in amazement. "Damn, Pey, I never knew you could be such a badass!" He complimented warmly.

"Which leads me to wonder why I allow you to be here," she turned her inky gaze on her cousin. "First, we can dispose of him," she nodded towards Phobos, "I like his power," her face shone in demonic beatification, "It's so primal!"

The cousins faced Phobos. "Then I can decide on your worth to me…" she declared to Wyatt, who was now a bit taken aback himself. It's ok, Beau, I'll just take you back to the playground…" Peyton promised.

"Wyatt," the demon known as Phobos, the man who was once the boy who only ever wanted to be 'Beau' started speaking to the elder Halliwell, "The power is not for her. The Source is too strong."

Wyatt peered at his cousin, "You're saying that she's not just evil, she's the Source of it all?" He laughed. "How'd that happen?"

(X)

"I don't know how it happened, Piper!" Phoebe defended herself loudly. "All I know is that Barbas somehow managed to turn them both."

"This family so needs therapy," H.J. muttered and looked abashed as his mother glared at him.

"Barbas fed on their fear, Piper," Priscilla took command; "You know how he does it."

"What do you know about it?" Piper demanded angrily. Worry for her son and niece making her more than a little crazy with fear.

"I've faced Barbas a few times," Priscilla's blue eyes gleamed, unused to Piper defying her.

"As recently as tonight," Parker added and then looked abashed as **his **mother glared at him.

"What fear did you face?" Paige asked compassionately. Her brush with Barbas had been much worse than the first time she'd faced him.

"What fear won't she face?" Marshall uttered under his breath, unheard or unnoticed by anyone besides Chris who shared a look of agreement with the overworked White-Lighter.

"It doesn't matter," Priscilla stated briskly, "what matters is getting your children," her eyes went from Phoebe to Piper, "home safely."

(X)

"I don't know," Beau admitted, "All I know is that the Source has a new vessel, one that cannot control the essence."

"And you could?" Wyatt asked sharply.

"He tried," Peyton answered angrily, "Tried to force my will away and use his own. Stubborn boy! I like it here, I enjoy the freedom!"

Wyatt looked at Beau in sudden comprehension, "She really has taken on the power of The Source?"

"Isn't power what you want, Wyatt?" she suddenly spat at her cousin, "To leave behind the 'mortal coil', no good or evil for King Wyatt, just raw power…well I have that power." Peyton boasted, "I won't share it, or my kingdom…oh how the Twice Blessed has fallen," she mocked jovially, "But I can allow you to become my right hand…" she offered her cousin this choice reward, "if you prove your worth."

"She will destroy the whole world, Wyatt!" Beau cautioned, "She can't control the power!"

Suddenly Wyatt's hair faded to its usual golden color, the goatee disappeared, his concern for his cousin had broken Barbas' spell. "Peyton, I think he's right." He tried to reason with her as well as the Source within, "Your mom was married before…remember?" He pleaded, "She conceived an evil child, she was to bear the heir of the Source…"

"Until the sisters vanquished the Source, his essence went into the nearest evil being," Beau supplied the details that Wyatt didn't know. He continued, "The child that was meant to be heir became the vessel."

Wyatt looked aghast at Phobos, "How do you know that?"

"Source memories," Beau added with a shrug, "You have those memories now, Peyton, and you know I speak the truth. That fetus was too powerful for your reality; a seer had stolen him from Phoebe's womb and couldn't control his powers. Faced against the power of three that fetus destroyed every demon in the area including itself." Beau paused, locking his pleading eyes with the youngest Halliwell. His compassion plain on his face, Beau had never had to hide feelings like compassion or pity before so it was hard for him to contain these new feelings, feelings he would be accustomed to had his life been different. Beau damned the Fates. The three bitches who toyed with his existence. When the Source resided in him, he'd yearned to be free. Now, Beau couldn't accept that freedom at the cost of Peyton and he damned the Fates again for allowing him this brief glance at who he could have been. Most of all he damned his parents for their love, the love that had brought the eyes of the Fates upon them, upon **him.** He spoke now, his voice raw with the pain of his emotions, his need to save this precious girl from his fate, from the Fates, "You know that this new vessel isn't strong enough to contain you…"

"Boy, you will desist from speaking to me!" Peyton/The Source glared at the last vessel in anger, holding him firmly in place with that black shadowy substance that enveloped him and held him still. "**This** vessel isn't strong enough to try to defy me; **this **vessel has no qualms about killing **you**. This vessel doesn't share your strength, but neither does she share your weakness." She looked at Wyatt appraisingly, "If this vessel isn't strong enough, I can find another…"

Wyatt shared a look with Beau, tonight really was a night for firsts, Beau had a premonition and knew what came next. He was about to do something he'd never imagined…

Wyatt grabbed Beau by the shoulder and concentrated.

The two disappeared thanks to Wyatt's new power, the scream of rage from the Source following them.

(X)

A/N Dun dun dun…don't worry, I'm flying off to finish the next chapter. I know I'm putting a lot of focus on Phobos/The Source/Beau but I always wished that we would have seen more of how tortured Cole was when he became aware that he was being controlled, that he was under the influence of the Source. I also hated the fact that, especially, Phoebe had no pity for him. Here, he vanquished the Source only to become the next vessel and it destroyed Cole to know that he had no control…I was hoping to pay homage to Cole's struggle and finally give him the dignity that I feel the Charmed Ones refused to. (Sorry, I know I say I'm writing as canonical as possible, but I think being an empath and a bit wiser with age that Phoebe finally understands Cole's torment and that's why she can remember that 'vessel' fondly.)


	13. Asking for Help

ASKING FOR HELP

A/N Thanks so much Red n Black Roses, I'm glad you agree that Cole needed that dignity and I'm glad that I wrote it and gave it to him and that you appreciate it. It means a lot that people agree with me. (Sorry, I took a pain pill, so maybe getting a bit nonsensical)

(X)

"You okay?" Wyatt asked his, once again, unlikely ally.

"Fine," Beau nodded grimly, "Let's get this over with." He squared his shoulders in preparation. The men left the Halliwell manor kitchen and entered the hall where the family was gathered, discussing strategy.

Phoebe saw them first; rather, she 'felt' them first. The waves of emotion were staggering the already overwhelmed witch. Beau saw this and reached out a hand to help The Charmed One, but thought better of touching her just as a cold voice broke in.

"You! Stay away from her!" Priscilla demanded furiously. How dare this bastard come here tonight of all nights! Phoebe was facing enough without his addition!

Phoebe looked in shock at the protectiveness she heard in Priscilla's voice, for a moment she sounded like…'don't go there, Phoebe,' she told herself, 'you need to think about Peyton not be distracted by fairy tales.'

"Get away from him, Phoebe!" Priscilla commanded again, using tk to move Phobos, or trying to, as he remained immobile, despite her intentions. "He's The Source!"

"Wyatt, how could you be so evil that you'd bring that demon into the house?" Melinda cried in despair.

With a concentrated effort, Phobos managed to cloak his feelings. He looked at Priscilla, knowing they shared this gift; the ability to stay below Phoebe's empathy radar. Priscilla stared back, her heart in her throat, she was certain that her secret was about to be revealed.

"I am." Beau confirmed, "Or, I was," he added, looking warily from family member to family member. Avoiding Phoebe's eyes until last, when he had no choice.

"He's not demonic…" Psyche mused aloud, "No," she corrected, "He is, but his aura isn't evil or threatening."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked her niece, "Because if you're wrong…"

"We might be new to our powers, Aunt Piper," Phoenix stated heatedly, worry for her youngest sister outweighing her usual respect for this particular elder, "But we do know how to use them. If the Stepford Wife says he's no threat, then he's no threat." She said this in response to Psyche's costume, that of a 50s housewife.

"Wyatt's not evil, anymore, either," Psyche added, relieved that her sister at least trusted her instincts while ignoring the teasing from Phoenix.

Piper eyed her oldest son, searching for the truth that Chris already intuited, even without Psyche's words. He had the distinct 'pleasure' of knowing evil Wyatt, and was relieved that his brother was back on the side of good. Piper then glanced at Phoenix with grudging respect. "Atta girl, stand up for your sister. Family is the most important thing."

Unnoticed by anyone else, these words seemed to affect both Priscilla and Phobos like a blow.

Phobos gathered his composure quickly, masking his features and looking directly into the worried eyes that he wished so much that he could avoid. His gaze scanned her face, memorizing each detail, savoring this short, torment filled moment; this bittersweet ecstasy. "I **was **the vessel for The Source's evil," he sighed heavily, "And will be again, if we can get that power out of your daughter."

Phoebe gasped in sudden pain. Her worst fear! To be the mother of the Source of all Evil… She'd come so close once before, too close.

"How did you lose the power?" Phoenix demanded, concern for her sister overtaking her fear of this particular demon.

"Barbas!" Phoebe exploded. "He knew my worst fear…"

Phobos paled, "To be the mother of the Source?" he asked quietly, painfully.

Phoebe stared into the eyes of this troubled man. Wondering why he seemed so familiar and why she should care about his obvious pain, she reminded herself that as an empath it was her job to care about the pain of others, but even to herself, that excuse felt hollow.

The exchange was interrupted by the arrival of Priscilla's other two sons.

"Mom, we faced a chameleon demon…too cool." Palmer said excitedly, "Well first we sat on him…he was a sofa," he explained quickly. His excitement died when he saw Phobos.

"You!" Pace exclaimed loudly before Palmer could, "What are you doing here?"

"Asking the Charmed Ones, and their friends, for help," Phobos' eyes implored each sister in turn, finally finishing with Priscilla. The worried witch let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding. She knew that with the 'vessel' her secret was safe and felt relief. His own secret was as big as hers and he read in her eyes that his was safe too. Neither wanted to cause the Charmed Ones any pain.

"Nice Dracula costume," Henry complimented Palmer, trying to lighten the extremely somber mood.

"Thanks," Palmer replied offhandedly, looking at Henry's costume, "What are you supposed to be?"

"A chick magnet," he admitted wryly.

Palmer laughed, "I get it…cool."

"Do we have the power to take the Source out of my daughter without killing her?" Phoebe asked Beau sadly, turning the mood dark once again.

"The Power of Three won't work," he shook his head in the negative, "But the power of fo...your family as well as hers," he nodded in Priscilla's direction, "_**Might **_be enough. If not, I do know someone more powerful than all of us…and she'll be in a lot of trouble with her friends if she doesn't help." He ended enigmatically.

"How did Barbas have the power to take the Source out of you?" Wyatt asked.

"He's the demon of fear, anything in the realm of fear is within his power…"

"Don't think, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man," Chris joked to Phoenix who glared at him.

"Now is so not the time for your random trivia, Chris!" She admonished. "How do we get the power of the Source back where it belongs?" She demanded of Phobos.

"I'm not sure," he admitted tiredly, "All I know is that if we don't. Peyton **will **die. She can't control his power and right now he's enjoying every minute of it, using her lack of resistance to his advantage…"

"You slick son of a bitch!" Parker yelled at the ex-Source, "You sent demons, resurrected demons to destroy us all and now we have to **help** you, save **your** ass…"

"I sent demons after the Charmed Ones and their children…" Phobos declared with the hint of a threat in his eyes. Parker wisely backed down. "It's not **my** ass you're saving!" Phobos continued, "You think I want it? The power, the disconnection from who I am…you think I want to be the 'vessel', the Source's puppet?" He glared at the room. "I could happily walk away and leave the girl to her fate…you brought it down on her with your stupid fear!" Phobos glared at Phoebe in anger and betrayal. He sighed and the fight went out of him, "But I can't. I can't condemn her…"

"Why would you help us?" Phoebe asked kindly searching his eyes for the answer, searching those familiar eyes hoping to find the truth that was hidden within, "Why would you condemn yourself?"

"I was conceived to be the vessel, I am the only one who has any chance of controlling it, the only chance of containing it. With each vanquish, the power, the essence of evil gains strength. He can't reside in a vessel that wasn't 'designed' to hold him anymore."

"So you'll get the Source back inside you…" Phoebe began.

"Where he belongs," Phobos scoffed in self disgust, "Because he is my sole purpose of being."

"You said you were 'conceived'," Phoebe reminded the tortured soul, "That implies an act of love."

"It was an act of betrayal," Phobos had eyes only for Phoebe, "My parents loved each other, once. It was their love and devotion that made me strong enough to be the vessel."

"They loved each other that much?" Phoebe questioned, knowing the depth of that kind of love.

"Before I was conceived," he emphasized, "they loved each other that much, which is why it got twisted, which is how the Source got in…they provided the opportunity, his motive wasn't just their love but the combined power they wielded…"

"Phobos," Priscilla broke in, compassion in her eyes, but protection there as well. She knew that need, the need to be known the need to be loved but she also knew about the need to let secrets remain secret. He understood it and was silent. "Who is your powerful friend?"

(X)

Psyche had left the gathering to freshen up in the bathroom. She looked at her reflection and saw the worry for her baby sister there. She knew she needed to focus on saving her and hoped that the random one on one demon fighting was over.

(X)

"Before we summon this friend, we might try summoning Barbas," Phobos suggested. "Maybe I can convince him the wisdom of allying himself with me…"

(X)


	14. Too Much Pain to Bear

Too Much Pain to Bear

A/N Aw Red n Black I'm a sucker for puppy eyes (lol) all I can say is you'll be happy with my thanksgiving episode (which is really late) I have a very dramatic scene all waiting for your reading enjoyment I just need to put a story around that one amazing scene…plus the four weeks (4 episodes) of stories between this one and that. Can you wait that long? I'm actually really itching to do it soon, Phobos' big secret too…I'm almost letting it out here but I keep catching myself just in time…I'm hoping to build serious anticipation and tension…let me know.

On with the story….

**NEW A/N just so you all know, it's fixed up to this point.**

(X)

Psyche left the bathroom and closed the door with a sigh. Suddenly her demon was in front of her. Luckily, she'd scanned the pages looking for this one. Like Nick, she couldn't use her powers against this one, he definitely absorbed them, a thought struck.

She ran away, past him and into the kitchen where the potion for Cryto was waiting. Problem was it was a huge pitcher and he had to drink the whole thing and then a spell was needed…

"Phoenix!" she called, as she grabbed the pitcher. Her sister and those closest to the kitchen ran to help.

Everyone tried to get in to help the young witch but Piper snapped, "This is ridiculous, the kitchen is only so damn big…Chris, go help your cousins." She made a snap decision, a decision based on the fact that she **knew** how Chris was in battle, she knew that the girls would be fine with Chris there to help.

"Now what?" Phoenix asked.

"Don't use any powers!" Psyche commanded, "We need to make him drink this and recite a spell."

Chris looked at the large pitcher and shook his head, "How will we get him to drink that, he's not some frat boy at a kegger." He reminded his cousin, then being Chris he had to add, "Here you go nice demon, drink the whole gallon of potion for us…" in a childish, 'here kitty kitty' voice.

Psyche rolled her eyes. Cryto looked at the three in confusion. "Are we gonna fight or what?"

Clutching the pitcher of potion, Psyche turned towards the demon. She ran towards him, phasing into his body pitcher and all. She emerged with a shudder and an empty pitcher. She and Phoenix recited the spell:

"What witch has done and then undone

Return this spirit back within

And separate him from his skin"

In a disturbing display of rendering flesh, Cryto was vanquished again.

The three walked victoriously out of the kitchen. Psyche gave Phobos a disdainful look, "You thought **he** would be a challenge."

Phoenix looked at her Aunt, "You thought he," indicating Chris, "would be a help?"

Chris just shrugged.

"They did a Power of Three spell, just the two of them," Chris informed the waiting group.

The Charmed Ones gasped. "So much for the 'culmination of powers with three sisters'" Paige quipped.

"Actually, I think we did it twice. Isn't it a P of three spell to vanquish Javna?"

"You two vanquished Javna?" Priscilla asked, respect clear on her face. "Is that really possible?"

Phoebe thought for a moment. "Melinda on her stake, right before she burned had a premonition of three sister witches who were the 'culmination'…But when we summoned her to help vanquish that warlock she had another vision, a vision of generations passed us…"

"So much for the power of three and the whole destiny thing though," Paige quipped again before turning serious, "But I wonder how powerful our kids are if they can do a power of three spell with only two people?"

"Will the added power of us…them…help save Peyton?" Henry Jr. asked Phobos.

"They might," he mused, "but I think our best shot is enlisting Discord's aid."

"Discord?" Wyatt asked in stunned disbelief, "You'd rely on her help?" Wyatt had an irritating encounter with the Goddess a few weeks prior and was in no mood to depend on her selfish whims.

"Yes," Phobos answered sincerely, "Even Gods have rules. The Gods, the Fates have decided that I am to be the vessel of the Source, they can't risk Peyton having that power, and it upsets the balance they like to maintain. First, though, we'll see what we can do without Discord. I'd rather she were our last resort. She's temperamental."

"You two vanquished two demons?" Melinda asked sullenly, "I didn't vanquish mine."

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance," Phobos smiled at the girl before remembering that it probably wasn't appropriate, considering he was the one who sent the demons to kill the family in the first place.

Piper noticed his smile, quick as it was and snapped, "Which reminds me, how many demons did you send?"

"All of them," he said soberly, "Every demon you ever vanquished…"

"Javna, Cryto, a couple of chameleons…how many are vanquished," Pace asked the room at large.

"Not enough," Phoebe said sadly, "We have so many more to re-vanquish." She flashed a look of ire at Phobos, who shrugged embarrassedly.

"I can't control him completely…" he defended himself. "If we return my power to me I will send them all back to hell…or we can hole up until 1:00, when the spell ends and they all go back anyway," he shrugged. "I also never sent Zankou, I hate that guy."

"What exactly was the spell?" Piper asked.

"I did a spell to bring them back for one night, the witch's New Year. If any one of them manages to kill any member of your family they don't have to return to the realm beyond the wasteland. Sorry about that," he said in apology.

"You really hate us, don't you?" Samantha asked the demon.

"No, not really. But The Source does. When it comes to your family I cannot restrain him," Phobos sighed sadly, "His fury against the Charmed Ones is consuming and very powerful."

"You'd better try to get a better hold on him!" Piper struggled with her anger. She hated the Source but the vessel was somewhat an innocent, a pawn, she felt sympathetic and that made her even madder, "Just because I feel sorry for you doesn't mean I won't vanquish your ass as soon as I get the chance!" Her conflicted feelings fueled her anger further; she strode to Phobos. She punched the powerful demon in the chest. "How DARE you release Shax!"

Suddenly her anger was clear to everyone in the room who wasn't an Empath and thus in the know.

She punched him again, "You released him!" She punched him again; he stood taking her blows and not defending himself. "You sent him after us and he killed my sister!" She slapped his face hard enough to turn his head with it; her handprint an angry red against his cheek. "Shax killed Prue!" Sobbing, Piper slapped his face again, this time she split his lip and blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, "You killed my sister!" She pulled back to hit him again. Phobos stood stoic, accepting her abuse, accepting her hatred and anger, these feelings were so familiar to him after all…demons were never supposed to love, to want, to need. He understood her pain and resolved to take the beating of his life to let this amazing woman heal. He hoped the blood he willingly shed for her would help ease her pain. He would take her pain if he could, but he was no Empath. He cursed the Fates again for their cruelty as he tried to physically withstand the pain of Piper.

"Piper, honey, that's enough," Priscilla had caught the raised arm and held it firmly. She gazed into Phobos' eyes, "I was so wrong about you. Can you forgive me?" She separated herself and two Priscilla's stood before Beau. One holding Piper and the other, astral Priscilla stood looking into Beau's eyes.

He nodded.

"You might unwillingly be The Source of all Evil, but I can see your mother in you too, and she would be so proud if she understood…knew of the sacrifice you're willing to make…the sacrifices you have made." She opened up her arms and gave Phobos the first hug he'd ever had, both had tears shining in their eyes.

The Empath took her sister from Priscilla and held Piper; she tried to ease her pain in a manner much different from Phobos' act, but just as selfless. She concentrated on Piper's pain and willed it to enter herself; she tried to absorb the pain.

Once she had regained control of her emotions, Piper turned to Phobos. "I am so sorry. I know it wasn't you."

Phobos wiped his bleeding lip with a finger and projected an athame into his hand. Quickly he cut his palm, and projected a cauldron into Piper's hands. Holding his bleeding fist over the cauldron, he spoke, "If this helps you to vanquish the Source someday, I give it willingly, gladly. If you're truly sorry, Piper, end my pain. Vanquish me."

Piper solemnly nodded her acceptance of his remarkable gift. "I will vanquish him so totally that no one will ever feel **your** pain again, Phobos."

Her sisters stood beside the three already gathered. Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Priscilla each looked into his tortured face and as one promised, "You will be free."

(X)

I know this one concentrated very heavily on Piper and her still raw emotions about Prue, I just feel that she never got the closure that she needed, being unable to summon Prue…etc…plus it made for a damn dramatic scene if I do say so myself.


	15. Cupid to The Rescue

CUPID TO THE RESCUE Chapter 15

A/N Thanks so much for reviewing Red n Black, you are officially on my list of 'reviewers who make me look popular' ;) I might even be persuaded to send an excerpt of the Thanksgiving episode but that's your choice I love spoilers

New A/N I'm adding a bit to this chapter as I had originally intended that Discord be the last resort and absolutely did not include the first try.

(X)

"Let's summon Barbas," Victoria spoke. "If he can't undo his spell or won't, we'll summon Discord " she gave a questioning look to Phobos who nodded, "Who should help us even if Wyatt hopes to never lay eyes on her again."

"Should we go to the Underworld? I mean it seems like there's a demon fest goin on up here, and Peyton's down there," Henry Jr. added. "Besides, even though it was Phobos' idea, it makes sense for us to try it on our own before we ask for help from a demon or a Goddess, neither seem likely to help much."

Coop beat in and hurried to his wife, "Sorry honey, I got caught up at work," he kissed her quickly, "Is everything ok?" As a Cupid and a man very much in love with his wife, Coop could feel her emotions and sense when she needed him. It had hurt him to have to let her wait but he still had a very important job. Besides her emotions were all over the place and he couldn't tell if she needed him or not, he assuaged his guilty conscious by reminding himself that had she needed him all she had to do was call him and he would move heaven and hell to get to her. She knew this and gave him a grateful smile.

"Every demon we've ever vanquished has been released for a Halloween treat; we're allying ourselves with the vessel of the Source who has taken possession of our youngest daughter." She filled him in quickly.

"Peyton is possessed by The Source of all Evil and you didn't call for me?" He questioned.

"We've got it under control," Phoebe said and suddenly felt like they did.

"What is your costume?" Palmer asked laughing at the newcomer.

Coop looked down at his costume. On his back he wore a pair of wings and on his bottom he wore a diaper. He turned red as he noticed that he was in his 'Cupid' costume at such a time.

"Dude, he's a cupid," H.J. defended his Uncle with a grin.

"And that's his 'business casual'?" Palmer asked with a smile.

"No, it's his sense of humor," Phoebe explained for her embarrassed husband, "He only wears this on Halloween every year," she added under her breath.

"I'm uh gonna go change quick," he gave a lopsided grin to his wife, "into something less comfortable and more in line with kicking the Source of all Evil's ass outta my kid," he winked and beat out.

(X)

A/N I had to add some light hearted humor after the last few angsty chapters.

(x)

While Coop was changing the rest of his family was making plans. Phoebe had cautioned that Coop may want to be included when Barbas was summoned. As a purely magical being, Coop would be the only one immune to the power of fear. All concluded that this was a good plan.

Phobos looked shyly at Phoebe before he asked, "You really love him, don't you?"

She proudly admitted, "Yes, I do. I knew love before Coop, a powerful all consuming burning passion that was bad for me and everyone around me, with Coop it's different. I mean he's a cupid for Pete's sake," she laughed, "Their whole existence is about love; healthy, taking care of each other, looking out for the other's best interest and happiness kind of love. I wouldn't trade him for anything, even if once a year he looks ridiculous."

"I'm happy for you, Phoebe," he said sincerely.

"Thank you. I just wish I could be happy for you. I'll think of a way to free you without vanquishing you," she promised.

"You can't," he shook his head, "But it makes me happier than you'll ever know that you wanted to do that for me."

The doorbell rang, stunning everyone in the house. Piper looked nonplussed, "I thought everyone was here " she said as she answered the door. "Oh, come in I forgot we were having a party."

Bree entered the house wearing a flapper costume and gave Wyatt a once over. "Where is the gangster getup?"

Wyatt hurried to his beautiful girlfriend, "Sorry, honey, I was evil for a minute and forgot to change." He kissed her hello.

Bree shrugged, "Ok, as long as there's a reasonable excuse. 'Evil for a minute'," she echoed, "Are you over that?"

"So over that," he confirmed as she headed further into the house "Uh Bree speaking of evil ."

"What the hell is he doing here?" She screeched as she spied Phobos.

"Hello again, daughter of Lilith," he smiled warmly.

"My name is Bree," she pointed out stiffly.

The ex-future-Source shrugged, "Lilith has thousands of daughters, and I can't keep you all straight."

Bree turned to her White-Lighter, "Paige I thought you were going as that one-legged zombie killing stripper from that Planet Terror movie Chris made Wyatt and I watch the other night "

Paige sighed, "I was had the duct tape ready to attach the super soaker and everything but Halloween kinda became Hell all ev'n, we've been battling demons and fears all night."

"Some party," Bree commented, "Is this normal for topsiders?" She whispered to her date.

Bree was a daughter of Lilith and until recently had resided in the underworld with her mother and succubi siblings, once she received her power and made her choice regarding what side she was on in the epic battle she had been sent 'topside' as she called it to be trained in how to act human and fight the good fight by her new White-Lighter.

"No," Wyatt smiled at her question, "This is not normal "

Piper overheard this last, "Huh! Lately, what is?"

"Mom," Wyatt grabbed his mother's hand, turning her in the process so that she faced Bree, "I wanted to make sure I introduce you to Bree " He was suddenly nervous, more nervous than when he'd faced Shax alone!

"Your girlfriend?" Piper asked, "We've met, Wyatt." She smiled warmly, "He just didn't bother to do the introducing when we did," she directed at Bree as she patted his arm, "better late than never, son." She walked away to join the strategists. Wyatt watched her walk away with a bemused look on his face.

(X)

"How are we all getting to Peyton?" Phoenix asked. "Sam and Vic have never had a tag along, I'm not sure if they have the power for it. Dad can only take so many, Wyatt just learned to what the hell do you do now, Wyatt?" She broke off.

"He beams," supplied Chris with a grin, who frowned when he realized no one got the joke, "As in 'beam me up, Scotty' anybody?" He raised his eyebrows in inquiry and still no one seemed to know what the hell he was talking about.

"I think I just tk myself," Wyatt answered, wishing Chris would just shut up.

"I can take at least four," Coop answered as he entered the room, "And, from what I hear Parker can take at least 5 6," he added.

"So Parker can take his entire family, you can take Mom and the Aunts, Wyatt can take himself and Chris, Sam and Vic have their own ride, that leaves Psyche and me," Phoenix supplied.

"What about Uncle Leo, Dad and me?" Henry Jr. asked.

"I can take you," Marshall assured him, "But are you sure "

"Just because I don't have power doesn't mean I'm powerless and the same goes for my dad and uncle," H.J. bit out, "We ARE going."

"I can take you and Psyche," Phobos offered quietly.

"Do we really have a choice?" Phoenix asked, "Just get us to our sister, Phobos," she threatened.

Everyone grabbed onto whoever they were traveling to the Underworld with and in a flash of pink hearts, blue-white orbs, watery shimmers and flames the manor was empty.

(X)

They entered Phobos' thrown room almost as one. They saw Peyton standing in front of them.

"Save the cheerleader, save the world," Chris said when he saw her costume.

"Chris," Wyatt growled, "Would you stop?"

"Freezing won't work on her, Piper," Phobos advised hurriedly.

"Oh great! Now you tell me. I can't exactly blow her up!" Piper grumbled.

"You could try," came Peyton's mocking tones. "The WHOLE family here for little old me?" Peyton asked coyly, "I'm touched. And lucky, I can get rid of all of you at once. You breed like cockroaches! I'd hate to see your future generations. As a matter of fact, I intend to make sure that there are no future generations. The Halliwell's end here!"

"Leave her alone!" Phobos growled loudly, protectively.

"So much knowledge here, Beau, how can you NOT use it to cause pain?" Peyton/The Source tsked. "All my power is wasted inside you!"

"You know as well as I do that she can't contain you!"

"No, she can't control me!"

(X)

A/N I'll need to add the rest later. Time for bed. Sorry about the mini cliffhanger heck if you read it before you know how it ends


	16. Worried for Nuthin

A/N Sorry everyone that this missing chapter has been missing for so long. Finally, this story will be told the way it should have been. Fortunately, or unfortunately

however you look at it, I have been working on an "original" series I'm thinking of offering as ebooks (saves me having to find an agent/publisher). That series is a re-

imagining of this series; starting with FIVE sisters based very loosely on Charmed...inspired by really and will culminate in a third generation. I plan to use my original

characters from this series (slight reworking of names but personalities will be the same) and actually has more characters - cuz I apparently like to overload everyone's

brains. Anyone have any interest?

(X)

Peyton threw out her hands and suddenly everyone was held firmly in place by the thick shadow substance that the Source controlled.

Victoria conjured flame near herself hoping it would illuminate the shadow and drive it away.

Samantha, knowing what her twin was thinking, tried to distract her youngest cousin. "She's not the strongest of us!"

"No," Peyton agreed, "Not even close. But she's strong enough for me to use," she cast a withering glare at Phobos, "and not strong enough to use ME."

Wyatt, catching on, taunted, "So you're worried one of us would be too much for you?" He was happy that he'd gained Peyton's attention, but also nervous because this Peyton was scarey! From the corner of his eye he saw the flame grow larger and the shadow shrink from it, he had no idea what Victoria planned to do next but he hoped she came up with something fast!

Peyton laughed mockingly at Wyatt's words, "None of you worry me!"

Behind Peyton there were suddenly at least twenty astral Priscillas. She used her telekinesis to help Victoria's flames reach everyone almost simultaneously. Thanks to Priscilla's help the fire Victoria conjured freed them all.

Peyton spun in disbelief, she roared in rage.

Phobos hit her with an energy ball- knowing it wouldn't kill the girl, just unbalance her.

In a flurry of tks, orbs, beats and portals everyone was again matched up with their "ride" and as one they fled the underworld. The Source screamed again in rage.

(X)

"THAT could have gone better!" H.J. said unneccesarily when they all reappeared in the manor.

"It could have, but, for not having a plan...thank you Vic and Priscilla. Without the two of you..." Psyche started, emotionally wrung out by the events of the day.

"Yeah, we work pretty well together, huh, Priscilla?" Victoria said warmly to the older woman.

Priscilla nodded, "I think so." She looked at Phoebe, "Unfortunately, not well enough."

"On to plan B?" Chris suggested.


	17. Fisticuffs and Barbas

Chapter 17

The family settled in for the summon.

Henry looked at his wife, "Thanks for including me." She smiled.

Drew came up beside Henry, "Sometimes it's a bitch to be married to someone so powerful and have so little ability to protect her."

Henry nodded in agreement. He got along well with his brothers-in-law, but one was a Cupid and, while technically Leo was human, he had once been a White-Lighter and was still a great source of wisdom and comfort for the Halliwell/Mitchell sisters. Finally, he was surrounded by family and he and his son weren't the only non-magical beings in the room. He and Drew shared a look of understanding.

"How did you get used to it?" Henry asked the other man.

"I didn't," Drew smiled. Then all hell broke loose. Demons shimmered in all over the house. They had been waiting patiently to try to take out a Halliwell-etc witch all night, but had become frantic when the hours of their freedom passed by. As a whole they had decided on a concentrated group attack. Potion bottles went flying and random spells were recited. Drew and Henry looked around in horror and confusion.

"See, a bitch?" Drew smiled before lunging for a demon of his own. Henry shook his head in admiration; that was one mortal he never wanted to piss off! He lunged for another demon, following Drew's lead.

(X)

Piper faced Barbas, "Good," she smiled thinly, "We were about to summon you anyway."

"Ah, Piper, are you mad that I saved you for last? Your sisters were so much fun!" He taunted as he indicated the other adult women in the room. Phoebe was roundhouse kicking a Collector, Paige was orbing her son away from a Chameleon- much to H.J's chagrin, the last female, Priscilla, was chanting the spell to vanquish Libris. But Piper's overworked mind caught on to the fact that this last wasn't her sister, "Oh well, Barbas, I never thought you were very smart clever, in a sinister way, but smart?" she looked thoughtfully at him, "Uh uh." She gave an internal shrug, in the battle of Good Vs Evil, Priscilla was a sister.

"Oh, now Piper, that hurts me," he put a hand over his heart in mock pain, "It really does. I thought you were smarter than that," he taunted, "but let's see what Piper is afraid of " he read his palm as Piper stood transfixed to her spot, "Hmm your greatest fear is that one of your children will date a demon."

Piper blinked, "Too late," she said with a smirk at the Demon of Fear. She glanced at Bree, "Wyatt already is," she deadpanned, "I like her."

"You are just mean," Barbas accused, dumb stricken for a moment. Never in his experience had a fear held no power. He searched for someone else to play with, his eyes lit on Phobos. Barbas' face turned white when he read his palm.

Phobos felt Barbas' gaze, "Don't even think it," he growled.

Barbas backed away, hands held in front of himself in a gesture of surrender.

(X)

A/N I really like the interplay between Drew and Henry, that was fun. I do like the human dynamics most Hope you all (both?) enjoyed it too.


	18. Enchanted Eyes

Jeremy advanced on Piper. "You again?" she shook her head in disgust, "God, Jeremy we broke up almost thirty years ago, can you just move on?" She tried freezing the warlock. Unfortunately, he'd faced her power too many times and shook off the freeze easily.

He grinned, "I finally got you, Bitch!" He spat at her as he lunged.

"Nope, you don't," Piper answered with a shrug as she blew him up. Unfortunately for Jeremy, he'd never had a chance to get used to **that** power.

He screamed, "Sh…!" as he was blown into billions of bitty Jeremy chunks which disintegrated as they fell.

Piper turned away muttering, "And stay GONE!"

Chris looked at his mom, "You dated **him**?" he asked in astonishment.

Piper blushed.

"The fireman was better than him!" Chris shook his head, "and I so didn't want the fireman to be my daddy…"

"He almost was!" Piper snapped at her son.

Piper turned away to face another demon. Chris felt a punch. "What the hell?" He asked when he didn't see an assailant. He was punched again and staggered back. "Hmm two can play that game," Chris muttered, "but, first:

In this 'tween time, this darkest hour,

I call upon the sacred power,

Allies together, stand alone,

Command the unseen to be shown,

In innocence we search the skies,

Enchanted are our newfound eyes." Chris' spell suddenly showed many more demons than the group had thought they were facing, each had been hiding under an invisibility shield. With a subtle changing of a word or two, Chris had revealed those demons to everyone fighting on the side of good. He then went invisible to the demons. His family could still see him, due to their newly 'enchanted eyes'. He immediately set out to show his now visible opponent how it felt to be attacked by an invisible foe.

(X)

A/N Thanks so much for your kind words Red n Black, I am absolutely thrilled that you are happy with it.


	19. Ding Dong the Shax is DEAD

Paige and Phoebe saw Aames at the same time, in accord the sisters started towards him.

"What was the spell to vanquish Aames?" Phoebe asked Paige, hoping her sister remembered.

Paige shrugged helplessly, "I can't remember," when she noticed Phoebe's glare, she answered back, "Well, you don't either so don't give me that look!"

Melinda joined her Aunts. "Aames?"

They nodded.

Melinda started, "Time for amends and a victim's revenge, cloned power turned sour, power to change turned strange, I'm rejecting your deflection." She smiled in satisfaction as Aames was vanquished.

"Very good, honey," Phoebe complimented, "Was he your first?"

Mel nodded happily.

"Lucky for us, you seem to have memorized the whole book…" Paige gave her niece an appreciative look.

Suddenly, Shax burst in. The witches turned to face this new menace and a chorus of the spell to vanquish him rang out.

Piper went to stand beside her sisters, her hatred for Shax evident. Priscilla joined this group, feeling that she 'belonged' there, beside them to vanquish the demon who had made all their lives hell.

"Evil wind that blows

Evil wind that blows

That which forms below

Evil wind that blows

That which forms below

That which forms below

No longer will you dwell

That which forms below

No longer will you dwell

Death takes you with this spell

No longer will you dwell

Death takes you with this spell

Death takes you with spell"

The death of Shax was so overwhelmingly complete that the earth quaked as he was dispatched.

Piper's smile was radiant, "That was for Pru, you son of a bitch!"

Priscilla's smile was almost as radiant but she forced herself to remain silent and not crow about who that vanquish was for as far as she was concerned.


	20. The Brilliance of Young Henry

A/N Thanks phalon, the seer was unfortunately NOT brought back, Phobos would never have resurrected the woman who resulted in….can't say it yet, that would blow Phobos' big secret. But I bet you can guess. Anyway, no, Phobos has personal reasons for not bringing that particular seer back. Plus he doesn't necessarily consider her a vanquish of the Charmed Ones, more a vanquish of the baby source that never was…For this reason Tuatha the cheesy 'Blare Witch' is not included, she was defeated by the boy who was prophesized to use her scepter to contain her. Also, not vanquished by the Charmed Ones, the triad (Phobos was counting the first vanquish and that honor went to Cole), Zankou (because Phobos 'hates that guy'- although he may show in later episodes) and the Magician who once could have been the Source (again, for personal reasons) or the dragon conjured by Wyatt when he was a baby, although that would have been way cool, technically the dragon was not a demon and the Charmed Ones didn't vanquish him, Wyatt unconjured him when Piper was threatened. By the way, Phobos' greatest fear is similar to Pru's, he has a secret that he does not want known.

On with the tale…I may go to sleep after this chapter, it is after 4am where I live…sorry I'm poopin out on you but my hubby is whining that it's bedtime (argh...stupid husbands…) he just doesn't understand that the story is flowing NOW.

(X)

The vanquish of Shax immediately lifted the moods of the fighters. An end to this nightmare was finally in sight.

Marshall looked in wonder at his charges, so proud of what they'd accomplished. He never saw the Dark-Lighter or the arrow that entered his back. He staggered and fell.

(X)

Parker stood protectively near his dad and Henry, his Uncle, only he couldn't admit that to anyone but himself and a few close confidants. Wyatt noticed where Parker was and smiled his approval. He longed for the day when his Aunt would tell her family the truth so that he could claim his cousins. He and Parker were so near in age, he wondered if Parker were the prophesized 'Twice Blessed' in his dimension and Excalibur's heir.

(X)

In silent agreement, Samantha and Victoria stayed near their baby brother. He was without powers, but he did have a decent right hook…

(X)

Melinda looked at a demon about to throw a fireball and quickly said, "What's your's is mine…"

"Mel!" Her brother Chris shouted in annoyance as he tk'd the fireball away from his sister, "Don't **ever** use that spell again!"

(X)

Now powerless, Leo was ensconced in the fray nonetheless. He was the only one who saw Marshall go down. He winced in sympathetic pain. Dark-Lighter arrows were dipped in poison that killed White-Lighters, and they stung like a bitch! "Paige," he yelled to get his sister-in-law's attention. Besides Marshall, she was the only one who could heal. She was the only one who could save his life.

Unconcerned with the inherent danger of exposing herself, half White-Lighter, to the Dark-Lighter and his poison, she rushed to Marshall's side.

"Look out!" Leo yelled, too late. A demon had hit Paige, hard, and she fell.

(X)

Phobos battled demons of his own.

"What trick is this?" Spat a Vampire, "You released us and now you fight with them?"

"Yes," Phobos replied, smiling thinly, "I'm cooky like that." He shot energy ball after energy ball at the demons. He was delighted with his 'good' powers, powers he'd inherited from his mother, powers he'd never had before today. He leapt to avoid a low kick and hung suspended for a moment. He laughed, "That is so cool! I wonder if I can fly?"

(X)

Piper's powers had grown in the twenty years that magic had taken a hiatus. She froze the entire house, was surprised that Phobos didn't freeze, after all, fighting for good or not, he **was** still technically a demon. She shrugged and started blowing everything up.

The rest of the group stood in awe. Never had Piper been more powerful, never as fabulous in a fight as she was now. Even as an angry Goddess she hadn't wielded power like this. Piper had had **enough**!

The room unfroze and the mortals looked around in surprise, except H.J. who surprisingly had also been immune to the freeze. Piper shrugged again, glad that her nephew could at least be included in this.

"Where'd they all go?" Drew wondered aloud.

Shouts of laughter answered him.

(X)

"Piper," Leo called to his wife. He knelt beside Paige who was whiter than usual.

Piper and Phoebe hurried over.

With tears in her eyes, Phoebe asked softly, "Where's Marshall? He can heal her, right?"

Leo shook his head sadly and pointed to where the fallen Angel lay unmoving, the poison coursing through his veins.

Henry Jr rushed to his mother's side. "Come on, mom, breathe," he pleaded. Suddenly, he had an inspiration. He laid his hands on his mother's head, concentrating on her wound. He silently asked the wound to get smaller, close up and leave his mother totally.

The room watched in silent amazement as Henry Jr's entire body glowed bright white. His glow getting brighter until finally all had to turn away. When the glow faded, all turned back to Paige's youngest child and saw with tear filled eyes that Paige was conscious and trying to sit up. "Careful, mom. You got a really hard knock," he cautioned his mother as he helped her to her feet.

"What happened?" Paige asked dazedly.

"Your son has the most amazing power I have ever seen," breathed Coop, who had been the only one able to bear the white heat of H.J's aura; also the only one who ever really saw the Gods on occasion and so recognized the brilliant light as heavenly.

"Paige," Priscilla said tremulously, "Can you please heal Marshall?"

Paige looked at her son, "Why don't we **both** heal him?" Her face almost as brilliant as H.J's healing glow, her face full of pride in her son.

(X)

A/N I may continue…ol' Crank is into a book now and has stopped whining, plus I have to take the kids to school in like three hours anyway…who's up for an all-nighter? Phalon, Red n Black, you still with me? By the way, I wanted to make this chapter especially wonderful for poor left out Henry Jr, I had planned him to have this power since the beginning, he just hadn't needed it 'til now. Hope it was a 'powerful' experience.


	21. The Last Vanquish?

A/N Hey Phalon since you gave me the idea…there is one demon that the Charmed Ones vanquished who will be coming back, even though Phobos had never considered the possibility…

(X)

As Paige and Henry Jr healed Marshall, Piper turned to Barbas. "Don't even think about leaving," she warned him.

Phobos strode to the demon who endangered Peyton, the young witch who because of Barbas had an awesome power within her, a power that was too strong for her to contain. A power that would kill her. Phobos lifted Barbas by his neck with one powerful hand. "Undo it!" He commanded.

Barbas struggled for moments, then was still, realizing the futility. Phobos released his grip so that the demon could speak.

Barbas rubbed his injured neck. "I can't _undo _fear, I don't work that way." Cowering slightly, he added, "My _powers_ don't work that way."

"Fine," Phobos snapped, "I thought we'd need to summon Discord for this anyway."

"Aren't you forgetting one vanquish?" Came the mocking tones of a once familiar voice.

"C…Cole…?" Phoebe breathed, "How?"

"I was vanquished by the Charmed Ones, or Paige anyway. No hard feelings, I deserved it," he directed this last at the witch who had vanquished him.

"Um…okay?" Paige said, confused.

"I have got to reiterate, 'I thought _my _family was screwed up'." He flashed a devilish smile.

Phoebe closed her eyes, his words sparking a memory. The memory of Mom and Grams confessing that there had been a fourth sister, a baby who had to be given up at birth for fear of Elderly reprisals.

"How did his spell free you?" Piper asked Cole, she'd once been in his lonely realm, a realm he was sentenced to; a purgatory especially for him. She'd often thought it unfair that Phoebe could move out of the house but Piper still had to worry about Phoebe's demonic ex-husband's ghost watching her like a voyeur.

"Wait, what do you know about this, Piper?" Phoebe asked her sister.

Piper sighed in exasperation, "Oh jeez! One time I died and found his ghost…essence…spirit…confined to the house."

Leo looked embarrassed, "He's been here all this time?"

"Don't worry, Love Monkey," Cole smiled again, "I always turn my head when it gets beyond pg13, like I wanted to see that…Piper was right, my own private purgatory."

"So do we vanquish him again?" Melinda asked the adults.

"No!" Phobos yelled, "I…um…have some knowledge of hell…"

Cole gave Phobos a searching look, "I'm sure you do, son."

"Cole don't be condescending, he's not much younger than you are!" Phoebe admonished Cole.

"If you help me get back the power that I'm supposed to contain, I will set you free from your hell," Phobos promised.

"I can have a life again?" Cole asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"No," Phobos said in denial, "But you can move beyond…your private hell."

Cole shrugged and shook Phobos' hand, "It's a deal, **son,**" he added mostly to annoy Phoebe…he just loved it when her nose crinkled up when she was angry. "Isn't she adorable?" He asked Coop.

"I certainly think so," Coop replied, unconcerned with Cole's appearance, he knew that his marriage was safe.

"Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?" Phoebe asked in exasperation. "Can we summon this Goddess friend of yours now, Phobos, I'd like my family back in its entirety."

"Sure," came his reply, "let's head into the family room and spread out," he suggested.

The family headed in that direction. Cole pulled Phobos aside, "Do you think I don't know who you are?" He asked the slightly younger man.

"Is my secret safe with you?" Phobos asked.

Cole smiled warmly, "I would never again do anything willfully to harm this family, or you," he added.

(X)

A/N I think one, maybe two chapters and this episode is done like dinner!


	22. Discord? to the rescue!

A/N Yes Red n Black I did get the pm about my wonderful win…I'm just trying to come up with something special.

(X)

All gathered in a **large **semicircular shape. Phoebe noticed that when Priscilla, her family and Phobos entered they all shied away from taking her hand. She frowned.

"Don't worry, Sweetie, I'll hold your hand," Cole said with a smile.

Phoebe thought that this must be one of the most surreal moments in her life, holding hands with Coop and Cole while allied with the Source to summon a Goddess…

"Will we have enough power to summon her?" Victoria asked Phobos.

"Oh, yeah," he grinned, "we don't really need the big show but Discord loves to make a grand entrance," he winked. "Discord! Get your ass down here!"

"Will that work?" Piper asked the demon with a frown.

"Always works for me," he shrugged.

Discord arrived in a flash of blinding white light. For a Goddess, she was not what they expected.

"You!" Chris yelled, "Harmony? You left me to demons!"

"That's the 'Goddess' you had a date with?" Wyatt asked, surprised by Chris' choice of words to describe Discord or Harmony or whatever the hell her name was.

"Ah," she squeezed Chris' cheeks, "You called me a Goddess, how cute are you? I did promise to take you somewhere nicer next time…" she added with a negligent shrug. "Had to use a Pseudonym, Discord isn't your average name, plus I find it ironic to use the name Harmony, since it means the exact opposite of Discord." She strode to Phobos, "Don't think I like the way you summon me," she turned to the room at large, "After tonight, none of you better summon me, especially the way he does it. I hate rudeness. I get all cranky," she purred.

"You know why I summoned you?" Phobos asked.

"Baby, I knew you were going to summon me before you did. Kinda thought you woulda done it sooner…" she shrugged again. "So let's go put the genie back in its proper bottle."

"You're helping us?" Wyatt asked.

"Uh uh uh, don't make the mistake of thinking I'm going soft. I'm not 'helping' you. I'm merely restoring the balance." She answered disdainfully, personally I don't care if P…"

"Peyton?" Phobos supplied.

"Yeah, knew it started with a P. Anyway, I don't care if she dies, or lives. All I'm concerned with is the balance. Phobos here does a reasonably passable job of keeping the Source occupied and in his proper place, not getting delusions of grandeur as he's inclined to do. Phobos makes The Source less a hassle for us…Gods I mean, I don't care about your hassles," she reiterated unnecessarily, "Little P on the other hand…not doin a fabulous job, I gotta tell ya. So the heavy lifting is required and I'm the only one with enough brawn here to do it." She bragged and then smiled, "Sorry, Coop, no offense, nothing personal, she is one of yours right?"

Coop nodded, he was used to dealing with Gods and hadn't taken Discord's words seriously. Bottom line was she'd right the wrong. Who cared if she had to primp and remind everyone of how powerful she was?

"I mean, you won't be telling Eros that I was unhelpful, right," a note of worry had crept into her voice.

"Eros?" Phoebe asked her husband, "Son of Aphrodite, God of love? That Eros?"

"I never mentioned the connection, Honey, because I work for him, not the other way around. And don't even contemplate summoning a God, ever. Most make Discord seem warm and cuddly."

Discord smiled broadly, "Aw, thanks, Coop, you've never said anything nicer to me. Now, who's up for a field trip to the underworld, where we get to save little P?" She looked around, "Hands?"

The room raised their hands, worried that if they didn't follow Discord's quirks they wouldn't be allowed.


	23. Goodbye

A/N Last chapter yehaa. I wrote mondo de chapters today. And here's how this episode ends:

(X)

The large group entered the Underworld. Some of the younger in the group was surprised that there were any demons left, but the Underworld was crawling, sometimes literally, with them.

"They're with ME," Discord said once, and the demons disappeared into the shadows, bowing in acquiescence. "Move it along," she ordered her group, "Nothing to see here, really. Phobos can you do something about the décor?" She griped as she hurried them towards the throne room.

(X)

To Cole's immense surprise, Phoebe walked beside him, speaking quietly. "I wanted to apologize to you. For a long time I was so angry that you became the King of the Underworld. But I grew up," she said simply, "I've known for awhile that it wasn't your fault. You weren't to blame. I treated you horribly. Can you forgive me?"

His answer was a grin, "We had some good times though, right?"

"Absolutely," she agreed, grinning back broadly.

"And, once upon a time…"

"Yes, Cole, I did love you. With all my heart, I loved you."

He smiled down at the petite witch who had quite literally driven him insane with love.

"I hope you find peace, Cole," she added earnestly, "You deserve it."

He smiled as he watched her walk away, back towards the man she loved now, back to where she was happy and safe…where she belonged. Cole held no more resentment for his ex-wife. She was a fond memory of a woman he'd once loved to distraction.

Phoebe linked hands with her husband.

"I'm glad you finally got the chance to do that, Phoebe," he told his wife.

"Who but you would understand the need I had to let him find peace?" She smiled at her husband in amazement.

"No one," Coop shrugged, "'Cept maybe some of my work pals…" he teased.

(X)

"Alright Source, the jig is up!" Discord called loudly as she entered the throne room. "Back into your proper container…"

"I won't go!" Peyton roared at the Goddess.

Discord turned to Coop, "See, not fabulous?" She held out her hand, immobilizing the Source, barely. Obviously struggling she gasped, "I have got to talk to Hades about this, The Source is getting too powerful." A look akin to respect shone in her eyes, "You handle him alright," she complimented Phobos, "now get you vessecular ass over here and help me!" she gritted her teeth.

Phobos looked at Discord, "You'll see them safely home?"

"You'd ask? Of course. The death of all of them would be shifting the world out of balance…one or two would be…"

"Discord," Phobos growled.

"Alright! Stop being testy with me! I won't let a hair on one of their heads get hurt, even the damn fool mortals who chose to come," she shook her head in disgust, "What on earth inspired them to come?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," she dared, wrestling with the essence of the Source.

"Love. Their love for her and each other inspired the damn fool mortals to come," he supplied.

"You're right. I don't understand. Give me your hand," commanded the Goddess, instantly he obeyed. He locked eyes with the Charmed Ones.

"Remember your promise to me." As an aside to Discord, "Speaking of, can you see my…Cole out of his existence and into something nicer? Heaven, maybe?"

She eyed Cole appraisingly, "I think I can find a place for him," she winked. Cole noticed her look and winked back. He strode over and assisted the Goddess, he took Phobos' other hand in a firm and gentle grip.

"Thank you, Phobos, for doing this," he looked kindly at the younger demon.

Phobos locked eyes with the man he'd thought to never see again, "I finally make you proud?"

Cole nodded wordlessly.

"One more favor?" Phobos directed to Discord.

She raised an eyebrow, "Now you're pushin it." Seeing his crestfallen face, she snapped, "Oh, for Zeus' sake, what?"

"After…don't let me tell them," he implored.

Kindly she smiled, "I can do that. I'll keep…the…family as safe as I can."

With a superhuman effort she pulled the essence out of Peyton and shoved it back into Phobos.

His eyes immediately burned black. "Uh uh," Discord wagged her finger at him as she froze him, "You're not immune to MY freezes, ever." Looking at the pale Peyton, she said, "Welcome back P. Thank Phobos for his sacrifice." Her eyes held a hint of steel.

The gathered family all looked slightly guilty.

"Is there a way to separate him from the Source?" Phoebe pleaded with the Goddess, is there a way to release him?"

Discord's eyes became unusually warm as she shook her head, "No, he's got a job to do. Unless you want to condemn someone else…"

"We can't do that," Phoebe said sadly.

"I know," Discord answered.

As Phobos the newly returned Source of all Evil Stood frozen in his throne room, the family left. Phoebe turned and rushed back in, with tears on her face, she kissed Phobos' cheek, "Thank you," she whispered before following her family.


End file.
